Noite de insônia
by YumeSangai
Summary: Eu, Yukimura Sanada havia acabado de lutar contra ele. O homem que tirava meu sono.Ele que fizera meu corpo arder, pegar fogo. Meu maior inimigo.


**[Sengoku Basara.]**

**Noite de insônia.**

**Sanada Genjiro Yukimura pov's.**

Eu, Yukimura Sanada havia acabado de lutar contra ele.

Meu maior inimigo.

O homem que tirava meu sono.

Ele que fizera meu corpo arder, pegar fogo.

Olhei para o céu, tão limpo, as estrelas brilhando tão fortes.

Onde ele estaria?

O que ele estaria fazendo?

Será que ele também não estava conseguindo dormir? Por alguma razão eu esperava que sim. Que eu não fosse o único.

Eu não queria ser o único.

Respirei fundo, coloquei a mão sobre o peito, sentindo meu coração bater rápido.

Eu estava ansioso.

A brisa da noite me fazia ter calafrios.

Mas eu me via segurando a respiração quando seu rosto me vinha em mente.

O emblema de lua crescente.

O Dragão de um olho só de Oshu.

Masamune Date.

Eu queria lutar novamente com ele.

Queria toda a adrenalina percorrendo meu corpo.

Mas eu estava lutando sozinho.

Não somente por Masamune não estar por perto,

Porque minha mente estava jogando comigo

Fazendo-me lembrar dele a todo instante.

Roubando-me o sono e o sossego.

O que é isso tudo?

Qual a necessidade de passar por isso?

Eu ficarei mais forte?

Por que... me sinto incrivelmente fraco.

Frustrado, fechei os olhos.

De imediato ele me veio à mente.

Mas eu já esperava.

E também queria isso.

Se eu duelasse com ele, bem ali.

O que eu estaria ganhando?

O que eu poderia perder?

Um sorriso inconsciente se formou em meus lábios.

Quando abri meus olhos, não era mais o céu que via.

Mas sim o rosto da pessoa que estava sobre mim.

Eu deveria estar assustado?

Deveria empurrá-lo?

Mas como eu poderia?

Era... _ele._

Ainda por cima exibindo aquele sorriso arrogante.

Engoli em seco, porque meu coração batia daquele jeito?

Por que o toque em meu rosto não me incomodou?

Sua mão gelada, acariciando minha bochecha.

Fechei os olhos, querendo guardar aquela sensação.

Querendo que ela estivesse acima das que eu já tinha vivido até então.

-Yukimura...

Quando...? Quando a voz dele havia se tornado tão suave?

Arrepiando todos os pêlos do meu corpo.

No entanto, uma sensação completamente diferente me despertara.

Fazendo-me abrir os olhos, sobre saltado.

Ele ergueu o rosto, afastando os lábios dos meus.

Sorrindo de lado, enquanto passava a língua lentamente pelo lábio inferior.

Por que eu sentia que estava prestes a ser devorado?

-Yukimura.

Suas mãos pousaram em cada lado do meu rosto, acariciando levemente minha nuca.

Meus lábios tremiam.

Minhas mãos tremiam.

Minhas pernas estavam dormentes.

-Kawaii...

Ele murmurou. E antes que eu pudesse protestar.

Seus lábios estavam novamente sobre os meus.

Eu não iria reclamar.

Deixei que minhas mãos se movessem sozinhas.

Eu não queria pensar no que estava fazendo.

E se estava fazendo direito.

Sua língua envolvia a minha.

Podia ouvir o estalar de nossas bocas, enquanto mudávamos de posição o tempo todo.

Parecia não haver limite para toda essa intensidade.

Quando eu achava que meu corpo não poderia experimentar algo novo,

Eu via quão errado estava.

Respirei fundo. Respirava pela boca. O ar saia pesadamente.

Meus lábios estavam livres, porém eu podia senti-los ligeiramente inchados. Talvez isso fosse o menor dos meus problemas.

Um arrepio ainda maior me fez arquear as costas do chão que estava forrado com minha capa.

Minhas mãos se fecharam na roupa de Masamune, apertando seus ombros.

Ele não somente beijava meu pescoço, como chupava e mordia, essa alternância me fazia me contorcer.

Foi só então que percebi que eu arranhava suas costas por cima do tecido.

E ao erguer os olhos percebi que ele estava gostando disso.

Novamente um arrepio.

Seus dedos passeavam por meu peito nu.

Nunca me senti tão vulnerável. Tão enlevado por um simples toque.

-Masamune...

Quão dependente eu estava me tornando?

Quão fraco eu ficara?

Meu próprio tom de voz.

Totalmente submisso.

Eu não era assim.

Essa surpresa me fez arregalar os olhos.

E de repente...

Abri meus olhos assustado.

O céu acima de mim continuava limpo e com suas estrelas brilhantes.

Olhei para os lados, nada, ninguém.

-Foi apenas um sonho...?

Murmurei no meu incompreendimento.

Elevei minha mão até meus lábios.

Sorri ao lembrar-se de Masamune.

Virei para o lado, com um sorriso idiota estampado.

Poderia ter sido um sonho, mas eu havia aprendido muitas coisas.

E também, não queria mais dormir.

Não queria que aquela estranha sensação desaparecesse do meu corpo. Tão cedo.

**Owari.**

**11 de abril de 2009.**

**11h50.**


End file.
